1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid-state electronic image sensing apparatus and to a method of controlling the operation of this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a CMOS sensor, signal charge that has accumulated in photodiodes is read out in turn one row at a time and, as a consequence, exposure timing differs row by row. When a moving subject is imaged, therefore, distortion can occur (this is so-called “rolling shutter distortion”). Reducing such rolling shutter distortion has been considered (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-54788). By the time the image is obtained, however, a time lag occurs. Further, since rolling shutter distortion is produced also by camera shake, it has been proposed to reduce rolling shutter distortion by performing motion detection with respect to camera shake (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-358999). Control, however, is complicated.